Enterprise-class servers may have multiple boards in a single chassis, with each board having dozens, even hundreds of panel indicator lights. Such panel indicator lights indicate status by being on, off or blinking. Often the status indicator lights blink asynchronously. A user trying to decipher the status displayed by the panel indicator lights of multiple boards may be confused by asynchronously flashing panel indicator lights from one board to another.